gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
You Can't Stop the Beat
You Can't Stop the Beat ist ein Song aus dem Musical "Hairspray". Die New Directions singen diesen Song in der Episode The Purple Piano Project. Die Leitstimmen hierbei haben Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Artie und Mercedes. Sie werden dabei von Quinn beobachtet, auf dem selben Platz wie in der Episode Ouvertüre, als Sue mit den Cheerios den New Directons bei "Don't Stop Believin'" zugeschaut hat. Lyrics Rachel: You can't stop an avalanche As it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons But you know you never will And you can try to stop my dancin' feet But I just cannot stand still 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost 'til I heard the drums And I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat... Five, six, seven, eight! Rachel & Finn: Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that I can today 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But I never ask why If you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you can't stop the beat! Kurt: You can't stop a river As it rushes to the sea Artie: You can try to stop the hands of time But ya know it just can't be Kurt: And if they try to stop us, Artie, Kurt & Artie: I'll call the N-double-A-C-P Kurt: 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round (Artie: 'Round and 'round) And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound (Artie: Speed of sound) I was lost 'til I heard the drums Kurt & Artie: Then I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a Saturday night So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all of my might today 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreamin' of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay 'Cause you can't stop the beat! Mercedes: You can't stop today As it comes speeding down the track Child, yesterday is hist'ry And it's never coming back Mercedes & New Directions: 'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day Mercedes: And it don't know white from black New Directions: Yeah ! Mercedes & New Directions: 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost 'til I heard the drums Then I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat Tina with New Directions: Ever since we first saw the sun A man and woman liked to shake it When the day is done So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it And have some fun today 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay Tina: You can't stop the beat! (You can't stop the beat) 'Rachel & Mercedes: ' You can't stop the beat! (You can't stop the beat) You can't stop the beat! Video thumb|300px|left Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Kategorie:Solos von Finn Kategorie:Solos von Artie Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes